Les yeux verts : Au bord du vide
by Oxum
Summary: Parce que la vie de sang-mêlé est une vie faite de risques et de monstres. Parce que leur vie est instable et parfois complètement folle. Parce qu'ils devraient se détester. Ils auraient dû se haïr, dès le premier regard, et pourtant... Songfic entièrement Percabeth, sur la chanson " Tomber dans ses yeux " de la comédie musicale 1789.


**Hello chers lecteurs ! :D**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente entre les différents chapitres de ma fanfiction " les yeux verts ", mais je n'ai presque pas de temps libre pour écrire en ce moment. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner et aussi pour vous présentez une de mes chansons coup de cœur du moment, je poste une petite Song-fic sur ma fiction !**

**La chanson est de la comédie musicale _1789 Les Amants de la Bastille_ ( que j'ai été voir d'ailleurs ) et le titre est " Tomber dans ses yeux ".**

**Il y a principalement des passages avec le couple Percy et Annabeth, qui se déroule tout au long de l'histoire ( jusqu'au chapitre 23 ). **

**Donc voilà ; une petite fic pour passer le temps, et si vous vous ennuyez vraiment, je peux toujours vous recommandez de lire ma deuxième fanfiction sur Percy Jackson " Safe and Sound " ( il y a actuellement 6 chapitres ; et non, je ne fais pas de pub ^^ )**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne **

* * *

Je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens, et je réussis enfin à me dégager. Je recommençai ma course vers le bâtiment en feu. Plus je m'approchai, plus la chaleur augmentait, et j'étais déjà en sueurs. J'y étais presque. J'avais juste à tendre le bras pour toucher les flammes. Je poussai la poignée de la porte, une des seules parties qui ne brûlait pas encore. A son contact, je sentis un courant de chaleur embraser toute ma main. Je ne renonçai pas pour autant, et j'ouvris la porte. Je n'eus que quelques secondes pour regarder à l'intérieur, car je fus tirée en arrière, et mon crâne rencontra le sol.

Remise du choc, j'essayai de me relever, mais Malcolm me plaqua au sol, m'immobilisant.

Soudain, il eut un grand ___crack _retentissant.

Je regardai automatiquement vers le bungalow. Le plafond venait de céder, et le bâtiment s'effondrait sur lui même.

_**Je sais bien que tout nous sépare **_

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, et ses yeux verts inquisiteurs plongèrent dans les miens, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon âme.

- Annabeth, tu trembles.

J'allais encore lui répliquer qu'il avait tort, mais à ce moment là, je sentis sa main aller dans mon dos.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Tandis que sa main gauche était maintenant sur mon épaule, me rapprochant d'avantage de lui, sa main droite se glissa sous mes cheveux, se posant délicatement sur mon visage.

Et c'est seulement quand ses lèvres chaudes et salés rencontrèrent les miennes, que tout bascula.

_**Je sais qu'il faudrait s'enfuir**_

Surpris, Percy se figea complètement, tel une statue. Je croisai mes bras derrière sa tête, et j'enfouis la mienne dans son cou, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'immobilité du fils de Poséidon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, pas encore une fois. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Restes encore, soufflais-je contre sa peau, resserrant mon emprise sur lui, comme de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à tout instant.

Percy retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres. Ses deux mains allèrent sur mes épaules, puis il se recula un peu de moi, me détachant de lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête vers moi, et c'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'à présent, il était plus grand que moi. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Annabeth. Désolé pour tout ce qui va se passer.

- Ce qui va se passer ? répétais-je

Il esquissa un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je reviendrais. Je te le promet.

_**Mais je n'irai plus nulle part**_

L'inconnu arriva alors juste devant lui, rapide comme la lumière.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ? demanda-t-il, sa voix glaçant le sang.

Le fils de Zeus ne répondit rien, tremblant lamentablement de tous ses membres. Il se relâcha seulement quand celui au masque s'éloigna un peu de lui.

J'étais alors loin de m'imaginer que ma vie s'écroulerait une seconde fois, quand le masque en or se détacha de son visage.

_**Sans vouloir lui revenir **_

- Mais tu vas a...

Je fus interrompue par des lèvres se plaquant férocement contre les miennes.

Je sentis la main de Percy glissant le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant aux creux de mes reins. Je fermai les yeux, entrouvrant instinctivement les lèvres, répondant à son baiser. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, et c'est seulement quand nos langues se frôlèrent, que je perdis entièrement le contrôle, cédant dans ses bras. Je m'agrippai à lui, ne cessant jamais de le ramener vers moi, pour qu'il ne cesse pas de m'embrasser. Il rapprocha mon bassin du sien, son autre main caressant toujours mon dos, traçant des cercles autour de ma colonne vertébrale.

Après quelques minutes, il se recula de moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'une lueur nouvelle, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Percy posa son front contre le mien, me dévisageant toujours. Je passai mes doigts entre ses mèches brunes. Le fils de Poséidon avait passé ses deux bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Nous haletions tous les deux, nos souffles se mêlant parfaitement. Percy brisa le silence le premier, sa voix ayant légèrement changée.

- Tu penses toujours que je suis un lâche ? susurra-t-il. Même après cette nuit ?

_**Sans vouloir nous retenir **_

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais très bien.

Thalia fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux.

- A oui, vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

La bouche de Thalia ne formait plus qu'un trait, de l'électricité volant presque autour d'elle.

- Annabeth, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte, que depuis qu'il est parti, tu meurs à petit feu ?

J'explosai.

- Tu insinues que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, c'est ça ? m'exclamais-je.

La fille de Zeus eut un petit mouvement de recul devant ma soudaine colère.

- Et bien saches que je peux très bien vivre sans lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de Percy ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! criais-je.

_**Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare **_

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, serrant les dents.

- Regarde comment tu l'as fait souffrir...

Je baissai la tête, mais Cronos me força à la relever.

- Elle croit que tu es passé dans notre camp.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Elle croit que tu l'as abandonné.

___" Tais-toi. "_

- Elle croyait qu'elle comptait pour toi.

___" Tais-toi ! "_

_**De mon âme, ma moitié ivre**_

Il se rassit, s'étirant quelques instants.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'attends la réponse à ma question.

Le fils de Poséidon me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger dans cet océan, ma colère diminuant de secondes en secondes, fondant comme neige au soleil. Je serrai les poings.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

Je lui tournai le dos, allant dans la mezzanine. Au même moment, ma belle-mère nous appela pour dîner. Je commençai à descendre l'escalier, entendant les pas du fils de Poséidon, me talonnant.

_**Soudain pour un simple regard**_

Mes yeux émerveillés se posaient sur des centaines de choses à la fois, me faisant perdre la tête. Mais ils se figèrent rapidement, au moment où il apparut, irréel dans la cohue ambiante.

Il traversa la foule, les gens semblant s'écarter sur son passage. Il était le seul habillé normalement, et quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de moi, je n'eus plus aucun doute sur la raison de ma venue ici.

Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, me regarda de haut en bas, ses pupilles vertes m'examinant lentement. Il esquissa un petit sourire, créant une agréable sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre. Je l'admirai pendant plusieurs minutes, restant parfaitement immobile, de peur qu'il ne s'envole subitement.

_**Je veux vivre au bord du vide**_

Percy fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

J'avais plaqué ma main libre sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de terminer.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Luke, murmurais-je.

Je baissai la tête.

- Mais je suis assez idiote pour être tombée amoureuse d'une véritable Cervelles d'Algues.

Les doigts de Percy se desserrèrent brusquement, lâchant ma main.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, alors que je tremblai lamentablement de tous mes membres, ayant l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je levai lentement les yeux, mon cœur explosant dans ma poitrine.

_**Je veux vivre au bord du vide**_

- Annabeth.

- Quoi, Annabeth ?

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'oublier ? répliqua Rachel, toujours avec son petit sourire.

Elle sortit sa palette et ses pinceaux de la commode, tout en se levant pour les poser sur la table, alors que je la suivais comme un petit chien, avide de curiosité.

- Elle m'a préparé une surprise ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous au réfectoire ? Et depuis quand elle se confie à toi ?

J'avais enchaîné les questions si rapidement que Rachel s'était complètement figée. Puis elle partit dans un éclat de rire, mais elle s'arrêta, voyant que j'attendais des réponses.

- Même si nous sommes amies, elle ne s'est pas confiée à moi, j'ai juste eu une vision cette nuit.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Annabeth et toi... ? Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez.

La jeune Oracle s'est placée devant moi, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage.

- Disons que depuis que je ne te tourne plus autour, nos relations se sont améliorées.

_**Pour tomber **_

_**Dans ses yeux**_

Elle tendit la main vers moi, et je l'attrapai aussitôt, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle, la ramenant lentement contre mon torse.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et me cachait son visage. Je les remis en place un par un, la serrant toujours plus contre mon propre corps.

Je rencontrai enfin ses yeux gris, presque vides à présent, mais qui réussirent encore une fois à rencontrer les miens. Elle pleurait.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me mis à caresser son visage, ma main tremblant au contact de sa peau. Elle était froide.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement, et elle s'appuya contre mon épaule, en soupirant mon prénom.

_**Tomber**_

J'entrouvris les lèvres, prête à lui dire toutes les choses que j'avais gardée au plus profond de moi depuis des années. Je m'en fichai que tous les dieux voient ça, je voulais juste avoir une dernière chance. J'arriverais à le ramener. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Cervelles d'Algues...

_**M'abandonner au désir**_

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui, et la douleur me fit plier en deux, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant mon corps tout entier.

Idiot. Stupide. Débile.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Je te hais. Tu me laisses, seule. Tu as brisé ta promesse. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, impulsif, qui ne réfléchit jamais, qui ne sait rien, qui est aveugle. Oui, tu l'es. Parce que tu n'as jamais vu tous l'amour que j'ai pour toi, espèce de Cervelles d'Algues. Tous ces moments où je mourrais d'inquiétude pour toi. Toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie. Toutes les fois où tu as sauvé la mienne. Et là, c'était la fois de trop, Cervelles d'Algues. Mais toi et ton défaut fatal stupide, vous vous êtes jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et je te hais pour ça.

_**Qui s'embrase**_

- Mais non, ça ira. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, sentant très bien que la seconde d'après, je céderais face à lui. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, son expression me suppliant presque de partir aussi vite que possible. Je le maudis intérieurement ; il n'avait pas de plan, je le savais.

Mais alors que nous étions tous les deux face à face, une force invisible me fit avancer la tête vers Percy, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de reculer ou de comprendre mon geste, je l'embrassais.

Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes.

- Fais attention à toi, Cervelle d'Algues.

J'ai remis rapidement ma casquette, et je me suis retournée, courant vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

_**Avant que la vie nous sépare **_

Je me retournai, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus lentement, en voyant celle qui me faisait face.

Thalia me fixait avec des yeux horrifiés, comme si elle avait devant-elle la pire chose au monde. Je réalisai alors que j'avais de l'eau jusqu'au bassin, et que j'étais tremblante à cause de la froideur de l'océan en ce début d'automne. Je revins brusquement à la réalité, la fille de Zeus me dévisageant de haut en bas, une expression qui m'étais encore inconnue sur son visage.

- Sors de l'eau, Annabeth. ___Tout de suite._

Sa voix était dure, puis voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle se fit de plus en plus suppliante. Je pouvais sentir la peur autour d'elle, émanant de chaque pores de sa peau.

- S'il te plaît Annabeth, reviens vers la rive.

Je restai impassible, assistant à la scène comme si je n'en faisais pas partie, en simple spectatrice. Thalia me regardait toujours, et d'un seul coup, elle se jeta presque dans l'eau, courant dans ma direction. Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur, me tendant la main.

_**Avant que l'envie vacille**_

Je commençai à perdre mon sang-froid, une foule de sentiments tourbillonnant dans ma tête, alors que je tremblai, les poings serrés, les larmes inondant mon visage.

- Espèce... espèce de...

Le fils de Poséidon, remis du choc, tourna son visage vers moi, une main sur sa joue devenue rouge écarlate.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma mort te bouleverserais, mais delà à ce que tu sois folle de rage à l'idée de me voir revenir à la vie... déclara-t-il, semblant réellement peiné.

Je secouai la tête, hurlant presque.

- Idiot !

Sans qu'il ai le temps de protester ou de dire une autre phrase débile, je l'agrippai par son t-shirt, me raccrochant à lui comme une naufragée.

_**Je veux succomber sans égard**_

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour encaisser la nouvelle, et alors que la plupart étaient maintenant en armure, je commençai tout juste à enfiler la mienne.

Je suivis Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Clarisse et les autres dans la partie sud de la forêt, pendant que les garçons allaient vers le nord. Je ne me retournai vers l'équipe adverse qu'une seule fois, et je rencontrai presque aussitôt le regard de Percy, qui affichait un large sourire sur son visage et qui semblait clamer haut et fort : ___« Je vais te traquer dans les moindres recoins de la forêt, et je te retrouverais, Puits de Sagesse »._

_**Et valser au bord du vide**_

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas faire ça, si ?

Ma voix peut assurée ne dû pas vraiment le repousser, car Percy m'agrippa les deux mains à une vitesse hallucinante, les bloquant ensuite au-dessus de ma tête.

- Je vais... commençais-je.

Je me débâtai, mais le fils de Poséidon avait plus de force que je ne le pensais. Il n'eut aucun mal à me contrôler, et de sa seule main libre, il fouilla une première poche.

- Te tuer ! criais-je.

J'essayai de lui envoyer des coups de pieds et de genoux ou de n'importe quoi d'autre pour qu'il arrête, et Percy eut l'idée stupide de se plaquer contre moi pour m'empêcher complètement de bouger. C'était sûrement l'une des situations les plus embarrassantes de ma vie ; de un, j'étais piquée dans ma propre fierté car j'étais entièrement sous l'emprise d'un idiot de Cervelle d'Algues, et de deux, à l'heure actuelle, je devais être rouge écrevisse en sentant les doigts du fils de Poséidon se glisser dans ma poche.

Percy se retenait malgré lui d'éclater de rire, et à ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui arracher les yeux. Il termina de fouiller la deuxième poche qui se trouvait à l'avant, et pendant un instant, je trouvai qu'il profitait largement de la situation.

- Rien dans les poches avants, annonça Percy. Tu veux vraiment que je passe à celles arrières ?

_**Pour tomber**_

_**Dans ses yeux**_

Je ne lui répondis même pas, me demandant comment j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Cervelle d'Algues pencha un peu plus la tête vers moi, et je sentais à présent toute son haleine marine m'envahir complètement. Sa main froide se glissa dans mon dos, et je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Il me rendait folle, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je vais te tuer, répétais-je.

Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à ma ceinture, alors que je bouillonnai intérieurement.

- Désolé, mais je suis prêt à tous pour gagner, Puits de Sagesse.

J'affrontai Percy du regard, ayant subitement du mal à respirer. Je savais que si je me trouvais dans cette situation, c'était en partie de ma faute. Et d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué à ce moment-là, mais j'avais arrêté de me débattre, n'essayant même plus de résister au fils de Poséidon, comme si, finalement, ça ne déplaisait pas que Percy puisse enfoncer ses deux mains dans les poches arrières de mon short.

- Idiot, murmurai-je. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

_**Tomber**_

L'odeur marine y étant certainement pour quelque chose, ou peut-être aussi à cause du fait d'être proche de Percy sans pouvoir véritablement le toucher, mais mes mains lâchèrent lentement le manteau de Cervelle d'Algues, se glissant par leur propre volonté dans son dos, sous sa veste, se figeant juste au-dessus de ses épaules et agrippant légèrement son t-shirt. Inconsciemment, ma joue toute entière vint reposer sur torse, et je fermai les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

Il eut un silence, et pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'eut que le bruit des klaxons de voitures et le bourdonnement permanent de la foule autour de nous, propre à la ville de New York et à n'importe quelle grande ville dans le monde.

Je me concentrai sur le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de Percy, calant ma respiration sur la sienne, mon esprit étant pour la première fois depuis longtemps totalement vide.

C'est seulement quand je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux, les replaçant doucement en arrière et s'attardant ensuite sur le côté droit de ma nuque, que je me détachai d'un coup, ayant l'impression d'avoir été brûlée par ce simple contact. Je m'éloignai du fils de Poséidon, et Percy se recula lentement, me toisant de haut en bas, ce qui acheva de me troubler encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

_**M'abandonner au désir**_

- Tu m'as encore traité d'idiot, affirma avec sérieux Percy, me sortant soudain de mon bref état de léthargie.

Je l'observai, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'un sourire débile se dessinait de plus en plus sur le visage du fils de Poséidon, sachant très bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte cette phrase après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je poussai un faux soupir d'exaspération, et je plaçai mes deux mains sur mes hanches, la phrase stupide qu'il venait de prononcer me redonnant une certaine contenance.

- Et c'est pour ça que ton surnom te vas aussi bien, Cervelle d'Algues, déclarai-je, relevant la tête vers lui avec un petit air de défi.

Le sourire de Percy s'élargit, et il rapprocha son visage du mien.

- Tu oublies que j'ai les pouvoirs d'Athéna maintenant, et que si je le veux, je peux devenir aussi, voire même plus intelligent que toi.

_**Qui s'embrase**_

Je levai les yeux vers lui, rencontrant ses pupilles émeraudes. Il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois : ses yeux verts montaient et descendaient le long de mon corps, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur mon visage, et il me donna l'impression de vouloir lire au plus profond de moi, comme s'il essayait de savoir qu'elles étaient mes pensées à ce moment-là.

Je priai tous les dieux pour qu'il ne le sache pas, tandis qu'une brusque bouffée de chaleur m'envahissait.

- Oui, ça va, murmurai-je, le souffle court.

J'évitai maintenant soigneusement son regard, sentant pourtant qu'il m'observait toujours. Je décidai de continuer la conversation avant de défaillir complètement et de ne plus pouvoir articuler un seul mot. Je sortis la première phrase qui me passait par la tête.

_**Danser **_

_**Dans ses yeux**_

- La première fois ne compte pas vraiment. Et puis...

Il fit une pause.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul.

A présent, je n'osai même pas regarder son visage. Je savais que si je faiblissais ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

_**Danser**_

- J'avais la lame de ton poignard dans le dos.

Je me rapprochai de Percy, poussée par une force invisible, passant mes bras de chaque côté de son buste, ma main droite tenant toujours mon arme, comme la première fois.

Je rencontrai de nouveau les yeux du fils de Poséidon, et je restai un instant à le détailler, comprenant que le visage qu'il avait aujourd'hui resterait à présent le même pour l'éternité. Je resserrai mon emprise sur mon poignard. J'étais beaucoup trop proche de lui, et peu à peu son odeur marine embruma complètement mon esprit.

- Et l'instant d'après, tu te mettais entre Gaïa et moi, tout ça pour...

_**Je veux tanguer aux accents**_

_**De l'extase**_

- Sauver le monde, terminai-je dans un souffle.

Je restai les paupières fermées pendant plusieurs secondes, faisant le vide total dans mon esprit. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, comme un écho au calme dans ma tête. La dernière sensation que j'avais encore était celle de la présence de Cervelle d'Algues à côté de moi, parfaitement immobile.

Je sentais qu'il m'observait silencieusement.

- Tout ça pour te sauver toi, murmura le fils de Poséidon d'une voix presque inaudible.

_**Pour tomber**_

_**Dans ses yeux**_

Percy prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder.

C'était fini. J'étais perdue, me noyant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Je perdais toutes mes armes dès qu'il posait son regard sur moi.

Ça à la fois semblé durer une seconde et une éternité. Tout mon monde bascula, la pièce et mes pensées sombrant, ne laissant place qu'à un vide de chaleur où je me noyais lentement. Il n'y avait plus rien, et plus rien ne comptait.

_**Tomber**_

Maintenant, il n'y avait que les lèvres de Percy sur les miennes, le goût de sa bouche et son odeur autour de moi.

_**M'abandonner au désir**_

- Percy... soufflai-je contre sa bouche. Percy...

_**qui s'embrase...**_

* * *

**Fin ! **

**Alors, like or not like ? **

**Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : REVIEWS !**

**Bon, je vous laisse, moi je vais dormir et profiter de mon weekend !**

**A bientôt pour le(s) prochains chapitre(s) ! ;)**


End file.
